


Don't Mess With The Captain!

by Rawrsuzie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't mess with Iwaizumi's boyfriend 2K16, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwaizumi is scary af, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Oikawa gets decked in the face, The volleyball goes from zero to real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrsuzie/pseuds/Rawrsuzie
Summary: Two important rules that you should always remember to follow: 
One:  Don’t mess with the volleyball team’s captain.
Two:  Never lay a hand on Iwaizumi Hajime’s boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic without Sin!Oikawa and Thirsty!Iwaizumi...? What is this blasphemy? (」゜ロ゜)」
> 
> I actually just wanted to write Iwaizumi and the volleyball team being protective over Oikawa with a little fluff mixed in there. ・:*(^∇^人)*:・
> 
> Please enjoy~! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

“I’ll see you after school, Hana-chan! You can give my notes back then!”

Oikawa makes his way back towards his class room. When he turns the corner of the hallway, he doesn’t expect to see so many students hanging outside of the door, but when he goes into the class room, he’s not surprised to see why.   

“Wah…! Iwa-chan and Mad Dog-chan are going at it again?”

Oikawa walks over to where the rest of the team is sitting, watching over as the pair—Iwaizumi and Kyoutani—push several desks aside and pull up two chairs to one specific desk to sit down in.

It’s sort of a new thing that’s developed recently, Kyoutani coming in during their lunch period and demanding some kind of challenge out of Iwaizumi. The rest of the volleyball team joining each time because there was no chance in hell any of them were going to miss watching Iwaizumi demolish his underclassmen.

(The score was 14-0 and Iwaizumi was still going strong.)

Last week it had been an contest to see who could eat their bento (which were actually the bentos Oikawa had prepared for _himself_ and Iwaizumi to share) the fastest and the week before had been who could do the most pushups with a person on their back—that person being Oikawa of course because apparently doing these silly challenges was _way_ more important than him getting to enjoy a peaceful lunch. (Iwa-chan always buys him milk bread to make up for it later.)

Today it seems the challenge is arm wrestling and Oikawa silently cheers knowing he’ll not have any part in their barbaric shenanigans.

“Oi. Shittykawa, come here and be the judge.”

Oikawa drops his head, berating himself for ever thinking he’d get out of this one. He feels Hanamaki clap him on the back, making some joke at his expense and he lets out a pitiful sigh at the loss of his good fortune. He trudges over to the two, placing a hand over fists clenched so tightly together, it makes Oikawa’s own fingers hurt in their place. Both Iwaizumi and Kyoutani have refused to break eye contact since they’ve joined hands, eagerly anticipating for when Oikawa finally tells them to go.

They are a sight to see for sure, several second and third years looking in from the doorways and in the corners of the classroom, far away from the duo, which Oikawa has learned from experience that’s probably the safest place to be. (The volleyball team sits only one row apart, knowing how to react should something going flying in that direction.)

Right as Oikawa is about to count them off, he freezes for a split second, getting the sudden eerie feeling that someone is staring holes into the back of his head.

“Hurry up, Oikawa!”

The sudden feeling disappears and Oikawa brushes it off as being nothing.

“Ready…set…GO!”

He yanks his hand back quickly, fearing he’ll lose a hand if he keeps it anywhere around the two animals. He takes a few steps back until he meets with one of the stray desks that have been pushed aside. He leans against it while crossing his arms, wondering how long it will take this time before he can eat his lunch finally.

Kyoutani is growling like an actual dog—not one of those fluffy kind either, more like the kind that bite your face of and rip you into little bitty pieces.

Iwaizumi’s brows furrows in deep concentration and Oikawa swears he can see a blood vessel pulsating on the side of his forehead.

Honestly, they were really such boys.

So focused on watching the two of them battle it out (or more like focusing on Iwa-chan’s flexing bicep) Oikawa doesn’t even realize another person has slithered their way into his space. He feels an unfamiliar hand on his shoulder suddenly that sends chills down his spine and he doesn’t even have time to turn his head fully before there is an explosion of pain bursting from his nose.

There is a stunned silence for a moment before the sound of several shrieks and people yelling fill his ears. All he can focus on though is the intense throbbing spreading across what feels like his entire face. He covers his nose immediately, grasping on to one of the desks when he feels his footing stagger and his vision swirl. He doesn’t get a chance to stable himself before there is a foot kicking into his chest, knocking the breath out of his lungs. He makes a terrible wheezing sound and his body crumbles to the ground making a loud ‘thud’ when he meets the floor.

“Stay away from Hana-chan, you scum bag.”

Everything after that becomes hazy.

\--

Iwaizumi jerks his head up when he hears Oikawa cry and he feels his blood run ice cold as he watches his boyfriend collapse to the ground in what feels like slow motion.

There is complete chaos going on in the classroom behind him, but Iwaizumi can’t seem to direct his vision anywhere but to the heap of his best friend lying motionless on the ground.

He realizes belatedly that Kyoutani has forced his arm down onto the desk and he doesn’t even have a second to react before the second-year is tearing his hand of Iwaizumi’s and yanking onto the back of the sleazy guy’s collar, tossing him into the blackboard like it’s nothing. The guy is definitely taller and decently built enough that it seems like he does some kind of sport. He has dark black hair (probably dyed) and two piercings on his right earlobe.

Overall he looks rather intimidating at a first glance.

And Kyoutani has him cowering against the blackboard like a kicked puppy.

Iwaizumi glances over at his boyfriend again, noticing with a small amount of relief that both Kunimi and Kindaichi are next to him, Kunimi checking diligently over his captain and Kindaichi doing whatever Kunimi tells him to do. Watari is standing behind him, passing what’s needed out of the first aid kit.

He watches as Hanamaki and Matsukawa crowd around the culprit, suddenly looking ten times more frightening than Iwaizumi has probably ever seen them. Yahaba is behind Kyoutani, keeping a steady hand on his shoulder, probably—if the expression Kyoutani is wearing is anything to go by—to keep him from doing something murderous that will get him expelled. Though, Yahaba looks equally as threatening as the rest of them and the culprit suddenly turns into the victim as he continues to quiver at the ferocity that is the volleyball team.

There is one thing you never do to the Aoba Johsai volleyball team:  Mess with their captain.

Iwaizumi stand up from his seat abruptly, making both the desk and the chair screech. He takes slow steps forward towards them and almost smiles when he hears Hanamaki mutter, “ _Oh, you’re really fucked now.”_

The guys make way for him when he gets up there and the only satisfaction he feels out of this is the guy looks like he’s actually about to piss himself.

He takes a hand up to his head, pushing it through his hair and pulling his head up as he does so, staring at the piece of shit that _dared_ lay his hands on his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi stares him with such viciousness that Hanamaki would later describe it as inhuman.

He drops his hand back down to his side boring his gaze into the others petrified eyes.

“What gives a piece of shit like you the audacity to lay a single finger on our captain?” He tilts his head to the side, voice completely devoid of emotion.

The guy actually whimpers in response before letting out a shaking, “H-h-he was h-hitting on m-m-my Hana-chan.”

Iwaizumi slaps one of his hands against the board, caging him in with one of his arms and making the guy jolt above him—his increased height doing absolutely nothing for him when he shrinks down even lower than the vice-captain. Iwaizumi tilts his head down, never breaking eye contact as he whispers low enough so that only those close by can hear:

“So you’re telling me that _my boyfriend_ is hitting on _your_ girlfriend of whom he just so conveniently happens to have cleaning duty with?”

The expression of pure terror is pretty rewarding and how his face drains of all color when he realizes the mistake he has so gravely made.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know if the guy is just stupid or plainly suicidal when he adds: “S-she’s not my g-g-girlfriend…”

“So let me get this straight…” Iwaizumi runs his nails down the chalkboard slightly, making an awful screeching sound that makes the guy sink down even further towards the floor. “…you just hit my captain—my boyfriend in the face because he supposedly was hitting on _your_ Hana-chan who isn’t even _your_ girlfriend?”

He can see actual tears in his eyes and almost starts laughing when he starts apologizing profusely.

Before the culprit can even blink, Iwaizumi has him pulled up by his collar so that they are face to face, Iwaizumi’s own expression taking on an almost animalistic appearance.

“If you ever come near Tooru again I will personally see to it that you never move again, you hear me?”

The guy jerkily nods his head, promising over and over that he will never go near Oikawa again.

“And you better hope I never see your scum self anywhere outside of school.”

With that, Iwaizumi drops him to the ground, only pausing for a moment when he realizes that _the guy actually pissed himself._

He hears Matsukawa and Hanamaki instantly start ragging on the guy for it and feels the satisfaction that justice has been served.

He immediately goes to check on Oikawa and is relieved to see that he’s somewhat sitting up—leaning against Kunimi mostly—and looking up at Iwaizumi as if he’s just gifted him the world.

“Iwa-chan…” He murmurs sweetly, voice slightly nasally from where he’s holding a bloodied tissue to his nose.

Kindaichi leans over to hand Oikawa another tissue and Iwaizumi winces when he removes his current one from his face, letting him see just how bad it actually looks.

Almost all of his nose and a bit of his right eye are already puffing up immensely, taking on this crimson almost violet hue. There is a gash between where his brow and the bridge of his nose starts and Iwaizumi quickly realizes that the fucker probably had a ring on when he hit Oikawa.

He wants to go hit that bastard in the face. Iwaizumi actually starts to move to go teach him a physical lesson, school suspension be damned, but he feels Oikawa’s thin, beautiful hand pull on the material of his blazer before slipping easily into Iwaizumi’s own open palm.

“Tell me the truth, Iwa-chan. On a scale of one to Godzilla, how ugly does my face look right now?”

Iwaizumi considers for a moment, joyous in the fact that Oikawa is coherent enough to be making light of the situation, before answering, “1954 Godzilla.”

He can’t help but smile at how Oikawa groans dramatically, throwing himself into the first year’s lap—Kunimi suddenly seemingly like he wants to be anywhere but here (but Iwaizumi can see the small smile tugging on his lips). “Kunimi-channnn! Iwa-chan just insulted my delicate beauty.”

“Is it considered insulting when there is nothing notably worth mentioning?”

“Kunimi-chan! So mean to your senpai! I could make you do laps for that rude comment!”

“Oh shove a sock in it you big baby.”

Iwaizumi takes to holding a tissue over Oikawa’s still bleeding nose.

Everyone looks up when two teacher come barreling into the classroom and Iwaizumi can tell that they’ve been properly informed of the situation when both of them bypass them and go straight for the guy still sniveling on the floor. They drag him out of the classroom, remembering to at least pause and ask that someone take Oikawa to the nurse, before taking the culprit away.

Nobody breathes a word about Kyoutani shoving him into the wall or about Iwaizumi threatening his well-being (the teachers either don’t believe his side of the story or don’t care enough to do anything about it). Iwaizumi supposes that Oikawa’s popularity has its perks; almost the entire school is on their side and he and the rest of the volleyball team don’t even get lectured by the coach for making a scene. If anything, Coach Irihata seems to be more irritated by the fact that some pompous kid has benched one of his best players.

(He also may or may not be the reason he ends up getting expelled in the end.)

Oikawa ends up getting sent home with strict orders to go to the hospital and get it checked out in case his nose might be broken and Iwaizumi somehow manages to swing it with the nurse to let him go with him because, _“both of his parents are away on a trip and if he has a concussion I don’t want him to be alone.”_

Iwaizumi does accompany him to the hospital and thankfully his nose isn’t broken, but he does have a slight concussion. He’s told to stay awake for the next 2 hours and to ice his face as much as possible to reduce swelling.

He forces Oikawa to call his parents and he can hear the genuine concern in their voices until Oikawa tells them that Iwaizumi will be staying with him and that he’ll be alright. They still talk about coming home a few days earlier, but Oikawa insists that he’s fine and that they should keep enjoying their anniversary, reassuring them once more that he’s okay.

They go back to Oikawa’s house together and Iwaizumi dotes on him, treating him like a princess—Oikawa’s words not his—though he vehemently denies doing so.

Iwaizumi notices that Oikawa keeps staring at him with an awed expression and when he asks why, Oikawa tells him, “It’s because Iwa-chan is my hero. You took care of that big bad bully who messed up my pretty face.”

And Iwaizumi wants to deny it—if he was really a hero, Oikawa wouldn’t have gotten hit in the first place, but he decides against it because Oikawa is looking at him with such a happy, loving expression and he wants nothing more than to cuddle and shower him in all the kisses he deserves after such an eventful day.

“If we are being honest here, I’d say it’s an improvement.”

“Mean Iwa-chan! _Mean_!”

“Yeah, yeah. C’mere stupid.”

He sits down on the couch Oikawa’s been resting on and holds out his arms for him, forcing himself not to smile when Oikawa pouts at him, crossing his arms over his chest, and feigning disinterest. Iwaizumi finds him pretty hard to take seriously with the pink ice pack melting over his face decorated with little aliens and stars.

He motions with his arms again waiting, knowing better than to give up when he knows Oikawa wants to be held right now. He’ll never admit it—because he’s so damn stubborn when it comes to his own pain—but they both know that his nose probably still hurt a lot, even with the ice numbing some of the pain.

His boyfriend looks over at him again letting his arms drop before sighing, “Geez, Iwa-chan is so needy today. I guess I’ll have to indulge you since you’re being so _nice_ about it.”

Iwaizumi does nothing but quirk his brow at the comment. He’s messed with Oikawa enough for today.

Oikawa doesn’t say anything else either, slowly peeling back the ice pack on his nose before crawling over into his vice-captains hold. He murmurs a soft _Iwa-chan_ when Iwaizumi pulls him against his chest and gently folds his legs over his own, tugging slightly until he has the other pulled into his lap and wrapped carefully into his arms.

“You can’t fall asleep yet.” He reminds him when he sees his boyfriends eyes slip close.

Oikawa makes a noise but opens them back, staring up at Iwaizumi with what only can be described as fondness. “Put a movie one then. Do the one with the little boy with asthma and the little girl who leaves cups of water everywhere.”

Iwaizumi reaches for the remote and does so without any quarrel. Clicking through the recorded movie files until he finds the one Oikawa’s talking about, hitting play and throwing the remote down so that he can wrap his arm back around Oikawa.

They watch the movie mostly in silence, Iwaizumi pressing gentle kisses to his forehead and hair every so often when he feels him nodding off, asking a question occasionally when he’s missed the subtitles on the screen.

When they get to the part of the dad saving his son from one of his attacks, Oikawa speaks up suddenly, “Please don’t blame yourself for what happened.”

Iwaizumi whips his head down at his boyfriend who is still looking at the TV screen.

“I didn’t even notice he was there and he was standing right next to me, there was no way you could’ve done anything to stop it. You did plenty by making that bastard pee all over himself in front of all of those people. Serves him right for damaging such a perfect face.”

Iwaizumi blinks a few times, amazed at the fact that Oikawa can read his mind so easily or maybe they just know each other that well.

“Your personality…” he comments after a few beats of silence, smile stretching across his face, “…is the absolute worst.”

And he’s never been more thankful for the bright— _real_ smile Oikawa gives him in return.     

 

Oikawa’s nose heals up perfectly within the next few weeks, but even with the lack of bruising and blood, one message remains very clear to all of the students of Aoba Johsai High:  

Don’t mess with the volleyball team’s captain.

And never lay a hand on Iwaizumi Hajime’s boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> (I sort of imagined Iwa-chan to be like Kageyama when Hinata hit him in the back of the head...?)
> 
> Oh, and feel free to guess the movie I described! Fun fact: my mom let me watch that when I was like five-years old and it traumatized me to the point that I kept glasses of water all over my bedroom for a year. (ノ´ロ`)ノ


End file.
